1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a terminal seat, and in particular relates to a terminal seat that is easy to be installed and easy to be made.
2. Related Art
Recently, electromechanical industries are well developed. Many kinds of components are being improved. For instance, the terminal seats that connect external power sources to internal electric components have also been developed and used.
The conventional terminal seats are used to be fixed by screws passing through some extrusions and holes formed on the seats. Since the space in a device for mounting the terminal seat is usually limited, when it is required to increase additional wire connections, additional terminal seats and space are difficult to be obtained. Because conventional terminal seats are made with a fixed number of terminals and mounting holes and require a certain space, additional terminal seats requires rearrangement of mounting space in the device, which is rather bothersome. Therefore, an improvement for solving the aforesaid problems of conventional terminal seats is necessary.